


I am yours

by sarah17



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Possessive Derek, childhood AU, sterek mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah17/pseuds/sarah17
Summary: Best friends





	

Derek and Stiles were inseparable since they were kids. They were best friends. As they grew older Derek started to fall in love with Stiles more and more till it was point of infatuation while Stiles remained oblivious. Stiles knew everything about Derek except he didnt know that derek is werewolf and he was Derek's mate.

Derek knew that Stiles was his mate ever since the first time he saw stiles. He was completely infatuated with his Stiles. In high school, Derek was a jock and the most popular guy in the school whereas Stiles was a nobody and a nerd. He was only recognized as Derek's bestfriend so that was why Stiles was never bullied. One time a jock named jackson slammed Stiles into a locker ,when Derek found out he was so angry that it even scared Stiles a little bit. Later on Derek beat Jackson to a pulp and out of fear jackson literally changed school. From that they everyone knew that if they mess with Stiles they would have to face Derek's wrath.

Despite being so popular, Derek never hung out with any of the jocks instead spending his free time with Stiles and following him and even so far as to spend a whole day in library with Stiles. Everyone talked about how Derek hated being touched but this would literally confuse Stiles beacause to him Derek was the most touchy feely person he knows to the point where Stiles is a bit creeped out. Derek would sometime say that he wanted to spend his all time with Stiles which was a little weird. Despite being a popular guy, Derek had no friends. So Stiles thought that Derek didnt have a girlfriend or any friends was beacuse Derek thought that Stiles would be lonely if Derek had a girlfriend. So Stiles thought that he would avoid Derek for some time and Derek would understand that Stiles wouldnt be lonely if Derek made a girlfriend or friends. But avoiding Derek was like avoiding to get wet in a swimming pool since Derek picked Stiles up to school and dropped him home everyday. So when at school, Stiles faked not feeling well and decided to go home early. He texted Derek that he wasnt feeling well and he was going home. Derek being the sweet angel he is asked Stiles to wait for him so that he would drop Stiles home and make him soup but Stiles declined that he already got a ride. Derek texted who he got a ride from but Stiles just texted that it was a guy from school and Stiles switched off his phone. Operation Derek to get a girlfriend was on a go..


End file.
